INFORTUNIO
by Carrie10
Summary: Si mi fortuna prefirió ser la tuya, quién soy yo para quejarme, si hasta yo de haber podido, te hubiera seguido a todas partes…


_**INFORTUNIO**_

_Si mi fortuna prefirió ser la tuya, quién soy yo para quejarme, si hasta yo de haber podido, te hubiera seguido a todas partes…_

_Capitulo uno_

**ÉL**

Siempre he creído en la filosofía del Ying y el Yang. Es decir, en la existencia de un equilibrio. Por eso estoy seguro de que en algún lugar alguien es tremendamente afortunado gracias a mí. ¿La razón? Es muy simple; soy la persona con menos fortuna del mundo. Por lo tanto, y siguiendo mi filosofía, en algún lugar hay alguien muy suertudo que se ha quedado con toda la buena suerte que me correspondía para así mantener la balanza en el mundo.

No puede ser de otro modo. De igual forma que existen personas con mucha mala suerte, las hay que tienen demasiada. ¿Injusto? Puede. Pero como decía mi abuela, no existiría la bondad sin la compasión, ni la buena suerte sin la mala fortuna. Por eso Dios creo a los gafes, para que existieran los afortunados. ¿Y saben? Odio la parte que me ha tocado.

En realidad desearía ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas, mirar adelante y decirme que hay gente que vive peor que yo. Y estoy seguro de que es así por desgracia. Pero simplemente ser optimista no va con mi naturaleza. Soy un chico pesimista, que se le va a hacer. Pero en realidad, no es del todo mi culpa. ¿Cómo serían ustedes de haber vivido todas mis desgracias? Lean y piensen.

A ver… ¿por dónde empezar…? Sigamos un orden cronológico. Nací en una familia acaudalada, mis padres se habían casado jóvenes y mi padre era heredero de una gran dinastía además de ser el campeón de china en artes marciales y esgrima. Mi madre era una mujer de modales estrictos y femeninos, había estudiado administración y abogacía y a pesar de sus veintitrés años era muy madura y aplicada. Todos creían que tenía un futuro muy prometedor, sin embargo murió cuando yo vine al mundo. Al parecer cogió una anemia muy fuerte unos meses antes del parto y además tenía un útero muy estrecho. Fue demasiado esfuerzo para su precaria salud y murió unas horas después sin que los médicos pudieran hacer nada. Ese fue el motivo principal del desprecio que me tenía mi padre. Aunque no sé si la palabra "desprecio" sería la más indicada para definirlo…quizá la palabra adecuada sea "rencor". Aunque mi padre savia que no era mi culpa, era para él inevitable recordar ese suceso cada vez que me veía. No se enorgullecía de ello, todo lo contrario, pero no podía evitarlo. Así que pasé los primeros años de mi vida bajo el cargo de una mujer mayor que prácticamente vivía con nosotros para cuidarme. Mi padre no me acunó nunca, tampoco me dio el biberón ni cambió mis pañales. Simplemente pagaba a Chien, mi nana, todos los meses.

Mientras yo hacía mis primeros pasos lejos de él, mi padre se dedicaba a la bebida y al juego. No rendía en el trabajo y olvidaba sus obligaciones. Mis abuelos ya se habían cansado de él y sus deudas a mis cinco años, y le privaron de todos los privilegios de ser un Li. Eso incluía el dinero, la casa y por supuesto el titulo. Firmaron toda la documentación pertinente y presentaron la solicitud de mi cambio de tutela. Sabían que mi padre no pondría pega alguna. Pero miren mi mala fortuna aún sin poder ser consciente de ello, que un accidente justo antes del juicio me arrebató lo que pudiera haber sido una vida maravillosa. Mis abuelos murieron en el acto cuando un camión los arrolló fuera de la carretera. El conductor, un padre de familia con tres hijos y una mujer en estado, había hecho doble turno y se había dormido al volante. Y así me quedé. Sin abuelos, con mi padre desheredado y sin la tramitación legal de mi tutela ni testamento que me amparara. Mi padre no se podía permitir ya a Chien, y ella tubo que irse de mi lado, aunque siempre me brindó su amor y su afecto y tubo una cama caliente y la comida encima de la mesa para mí. Pero a mis seis años yo dejé de ir a su casa. Era muy pequeño y no entendía nada de lo que me ocurría pero, sabía que mi padre estaba pasándolo muy mal y quería ayudar en casa. Pero sólo eran burdos intentos que al final acababan ocasionándole más dolores de cabeza. Recuerdo que una vez intenté hacerle el desayuno y tiré todo el bol de cereal sobre su cabeza mientras dormía. Pronto el dinero fue tan escaso que pasamos hambre, y cuando cumplí los siete consideraron oportuno tras una denuncia de una vecina, quitarle a mi padre mi tutela. Sé que él lo agradeció profundamente, aunque nunca pude preguntárselo. Dos semanas después de mí traslado a un orfanato me comunicaron que mi padre se había suicidado. Yo era muy pequeño para entender lo que significaba la palabra suicidio y obviamente nadie me dijo que se había volado la cabeza con una escopeta pero, sabía que nunca más iba a verlo. Y aunque sea duro decirlo, no sentí un vacío diferente al que ya sentía cuando él estaba vivo. Jamás me sentí querido por él, así que su muerte sólo me entristeció unas semanas, quien sabe, quizá solo días.

El día de mi octavo aniversario me regalaron lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Aceptaron la solicitud de adopción de Chien. Y ese fue motivo de alegría durante todo un año entero. Comía, iba al colegio, dormía en una cama calentita y recibía todo el cariño del mundo. Y aunque yo era consciente de que Chien no era mi madre, no me importaba. La quería como tal y como yo era y soy lo único que tiene en el mundo, se que siente que soy su hijo. Pero la felicidad no iba a durar eternamente, unos meses después de cumplir nueve años, durante los festejos de año nuevo, un maleante atracó a mi nana cuando volvía del trabajo. Ella obedeció todas sus peticiones, pero a él poco le importó pues a pesar de todo una vez subido en su coche y apunto de irse, atropelló brutalmente a Chien. Cuatro operaciones no fueron suficientes para salvar su pierna derecha, y pocos días después de tal desgracia, se la amputaron. Chien no pudo volver a trabajar decentemente nunca más. Y a pesar de que recibía una manutención por minusvalía, no era suficiente para los dos. Le quitaron mi tutela a mis once años. Así que desde ese entonces hasta mis dieciocho años crecí en el orfanato. Chien me visitaba, obviamente, pero jamás ninguno de los dos volvió a ser feliz.

Mi infancia en el orfanato no fue tampoco muy grata. Compartía habitación con un muchacho gordo y poco agraciado que se había propuesto como objetivo en la vida hacer de la mía una total desgracia. No importaba cuantas veces lo castigaran por pegarme, o cuantas veces lo cambiaran de cuarto o lo dejaran sin comer, él buscaba cualquier rato libre del día para amargarme la vida. Y yo, por mucho empeño que pusiera en defenderme, jamás pude evitar que su puño hiriera mi cara una y otra vez. Quise estudiar artes marciales, como mi padre, para poder defenderme, pero el orfanato no podía pagarlas, obviamente. Aguanté en el colegio hasta los dieciséis, esforzándome todo lo que podía y más para ser un buen alumno. Y lo fui para total orgullo de Chien. Pero a pesar de que me hubiera gustado seguir estudiando era consciente de que jamás podría pagarme unos estudios dignos. Así que me puse a trabajar. ¿De qué? Pues de lo que podía. Empecé en un matadero horrible cobrando el mínimo, luego de camarero en un restaurante y finalmente en la construcción. Y aquí me he quedado. Hace tres años que trabajo en la obra. Y para mi asombro, aún no he tenido ningún accidente letal. No se ha desmoronado ningún andamio encima de mí, ni me he caído de una quinta planta. Aunque cualquier día de estos, siguiendo mi largo historial de desgracias, caerá alguna.

A todos los infortunios de la vida debo añadir las malas experiencias amorosas. Y es que fui idiota de enamorarme de dos ejemplos vivos de la infidelidad, la codicia y la superficialidad. Naruko, mi primera novia, decidió que no era suficiente hombre para ella. Mi piso de alquiler era demasiado pequeño, mi crédito con el banco demasiado grande y mi buen físico ya no era un motivo para una relación. Me dejó sin escrúpulos después de dos años por uno de mis mejores amigos, o al menos yo creía que era uno de mis mejores amigos. A él lo dejó seis meses después al comprobar que su piso y su mercedes eran sólo una fachada que cubría sus muchas deudas. Aruka no fue mejor, era una muchacha agraciada, aunque no tan hermosa como Naruko, pero descubrí que tenía una característica muy atractiva para los hombres, era fácil. Grande fue mi sorpresa y dolorosa mi caída cuando supe que en el año y medio que estuvimos juntos se había acostado con veintidós hombres. Todos rollos de una noche. ¿Qué cómo lo supe? Una noche volví a casa temprano porqué habían cancelado la obra por unos permisos que no nos habían concedido y la encontré literalmente al galope de un musculitos. Él hombre se marchó muy apenado diciendo que no tenía la menor idea de que saliera con alguien y ella sólo se limitó a mirarme y decir que ella era así. Obviamente se enfadó mucho cuando le dije que se fuera de mi piso y creyó oportuno que la mejor manera de vengarse de su expulsión era diciéndome con cuantos tíos se había acostado, donde y lo mucho que había disfrutado cada vez. Fue doloroso, pero a la vez me sentí aliviado de haberme enterado entonces, iba a pedirle matrimonio dos semanas después. Ya tenía el anillo de compromiso guardado, aunque por suerte aún no le había hecho el gravado. Aún lo tengo en el cajón de mi cómoda, esperando que llegué otra que lo desprecie.

Y en resumiendas, esa es mi vida. No es la peor del mundo, vivo bajo techo, como, tengo a Chien, amigos y un trabajo cansado pero cada vez mejor pagado. No es fijo y no me otorga ninguna estabilidad pero lo tengo. Además, soy joven y no puedo quejarme en absoluto del físico que me ha tocado. ¿Ven? No soy tan pesimista. Aunque… no veo luz dentro de un año, ni dos ni tres. Quizá algún día, pero no lo espero. Me he resignado a que haga lo que haga, la felicidad no es para mí.

Por eso siempre he deseado encontrarme con esa persona feliz y afortunada que se ha llevado mi parte del pastel. Para mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no le guardo rencor, no al menos si decide pagarme una manutención.

-¿Te has terminado las croquetas?

-Nana, jamás en la vida sería tan osado de dejar en el plato una de tus croquetas.

-Más te vale, porque esta inválida no es precisamente una cocinera audaz. He tardado tres horas en prepararlas.

-¿No sería más fácil comprarlas hechas? Pide a ese chico que te trae la compra que las añada.

-¿Acaso desprecias mi esfuerzo?- sonrío ligeramente ante su mohín fingido y beso su mejilla con cariño.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero me importa más tu salud y comodidad que mi estomago.

-Aún no ha llegado el día que impida que yo siga con mis guisos. Tardaré más, o tardaré menos, pero siempre que no este vegetal cocinaré para mi niño.

-Eres un encanto. – Nana asiente efusivamente y rehúsa mi ayuda al intentar recoger la mesa. Aunque sé que es imposible discutir con ella sobre el tema, siempre intento quitar la mesa antes de que pueda replicar, pero nunca lo consigo.

-Ya sabes que no quiero que me ayudes con esto, tu siéntate en el sofá que debes haber tenido un día muy duro.

-Hoy no demasiado. Hemos terminado antes así que…estoy descansado.

-Bueno, pues aprovechas para relajarte por los días que el trabajo no te lo permite.

-Vale, vale.- sonrío a Nana y me tumbo en el diminuto sofá de su pequeño comedor para ver la minúscula tele.- ¿Hoy no viene tu fisioterapeuta?

-En realidad ya debería estar aquí. Takeda ha empezado al fin su permiso para la luna de miel y me envían a un sustituto.

-¿En serio? Me alegro mucho por él. La boda fue hermosa pero supongo que no es lo mismo si al terminar vuelves a casa y no a un hermoso hotel en medio de una playa paradisíaca.

-Bueno…se ha ido a Roma, así que de playa nada. – El sonido del timbre nos dice a los dos que el sustituto impuntual ha llegado. Me levanto antes de que Nana pueda protestar y abro la puerta. Un pequeño nido de mariposas nace y se deshace en mi estomago. Unos enormes ojos verdes me miran sonrientes y unos labios carnosos se abren y se cierran cogiendo increíbles cantidades de aire. Una mujer esta en la puerta y puedo asegurar que se ha pegado una buena carrera por lo que le cuesta respirar. Carga una bolsa enorme y lleva el pelo revuelto en una cola de caballo.

-Buenas tardes, yo…lo siento mucho…llegó tarde lo sé, pero es que se me hizo imposible deshacerme de Nakuru. Es la mujer que asisto antes de venir aquí, y déjeme decirle que es muy simpática pero tiene un rollo que no se le acaba nunca y… en fin… como yo…jejeje. Le estoy atolondrando perdóneme. Me llamo Sakura, soy la fisioterapeuta sustituta. – Una mano muy fina se extiende frente a mis ojos y la aprieto temeroso. Esa muchacha era tan hermosa como atolondrada.- Supongo que usted no es la persona que requiere de mis servicios, le veo muy sano.

-No… no…

-Bien. ¿Puedo pasar?

-OH si…claro.- me aparto torpemente dejando paso a la muchacha. Ella entra aún reponiéndose de lo que seguro fue una gran carrera y mira a su alrededor curiosa. Pero no hay mueca de desagrado o de compasión, el piso es pequeño y no tiene ningún lujo pero, esa chica no parece para nada incomoda o molesta. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver en la entrada de la cocina a mi nana.

-Buenas tardes, siento mucho la tardanza. Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y voy a ayudarla mientras Takeda disfruta de sus merecidas vacaciones.

-Hola niña. Te has pegado una buena carrera ¿eh?

-Si… la verdad es que sí. ¿Dónde monto todo este timblado señora?

-OH, no me llames señora, llámame Chien. Takeda y yo siempre hacemos los ejercicios en el salón. No hay mucho espacio pero sirve.

-Al salón pues.- la muchacha se gira veloz buscando el salón y tanto es su apuro que al girarse me golpea con su bolsa en el estomago.- OH, lo siento. No le vi... ¿le he hecho daño?- Nana sonríe y la muchacha baja la cabeza apenada.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a los golpes.

-¿Es patoso? – Nana ríe abiertamente ante la pregunta desenfadada de la chica y yo no puedo evitar sonreír también. Ella baja la cabeza de nuevo, completamente apenada.

-En realidad no mucho pero tiendo a ser víctima de la poca agilidad de los demás.

-Yo…lo siento mucho.

-No es nada. El salón esta tras esa puerta.

-OH, vale. Gracias.

-Tranquila, este piso es muy pequeño para que te pierdas niña.- Chien sonríe y sigue a la muchacha hasta el salón. Yo, aburrido y sin nada que hacer, las sigo y me siento en el sofá a contemplar los ejercicios.

La tal Kinomoto parece muy dulce. Sonríe todo el tiempo y trata con mucho cariño a la Nana. Chien parece complacida y las dos se ponen cotorras enseguida. No se porqué las mujeres hacen esto. Cotillean todo el día sin parar. Al menos estas dos hablan de perfumes, actores y películas. La última conversación que recuerdo entre dos mujeres fue protagonizada por mi ex novia y su mejor amiga y no trataba precisamente sobre Michael Jackson, sino más bien era una crítica a toda mujer conocida y por conocer. Jamás había visto escupir tanto veneno en tan poco tiempo. Pero Kinomoto habla sobre peinados y modas, eso no es tan malo, supongo, aunque no deja de ser superficial.

-¿No cree señor?

-¿Eh? – las dos mujeres ríen a mi costa al darse cuenta de que me había perdido en la conversación. – Estaba distraído lo siento.

-Lo hemos notado cariño. ¿No cree que esta muy apuesto cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos?- Sakura sólo sonríe con el rostro algo colorado.

-Nana, deja de promocionarme. El resto del mundo no me ve con tus ojos amorosos.

-Bah, memeces. Todas las mujeres pierden la chaveta por ti. Porqué esas dos imbeciles que has tenido por novias no hayan sabido valer tus encantos no significa que el resto del genero femenino no se de cuenta. ¿Sabes Sakura? Mi niño es todo un caballero si se lo propone.

-No lo dudo Chien.

-¿Por qué no salís esta noche a tomar algo?- un rojo intenso nace en las mejillas de Sakura y yo tampoco debo lucir mejor. No es que la chica me desagrade, es decir, no la conozco pero no me importaría hacerlo esta noche. Pero es el hecho de que mi nana siempre haga de clandestina lo que me irrita.

-Nana, déjalo ya. Seguro que la señorita Kinomoto ya tiene otros planes. Ni siquiera sabes si tiene o no un hombre que la espere en casa.- Chien mira a la chica con ojos interrogativos esperando que ella conteste a esa inquietud mía.

-No importa, en realidad no existe la figura de un hombre en mi vida.

-Pues listo, salgan esta noche. Diviértanse.

-Nana…

-¿Qué dices tú Sakura?

-Yo…eto… no quiero ser un incordio ni mucho menos, además su hijo parece tener otros planes Chien.

-Bobadas, Shaoran estará encantado de llevarte donde quieras. ¿A que sí?

-Shaoran…- la chica repitió mi nombre muy bajito y se puso roja como tomate al darse cuenta de que lo había susurrado

-¿Le pasa algo a mi nombre?

-No yo… sólo que… bueno no sabía su nombre. Es bonito. – la miro suspicazmente. Ella se pone roja como tomate y en un descuido agarra demasiado fuerte una de las piernas de mi nana.- OH, lo siento.

-Ya ves, tu nombre la altera. Yo creo que eso es buena señal. Venga… sal con ella esta noche…

-No creo que sea apropiado.- vale, la verdad es que me apetece pero…no así…no por un capricho de nana.

-Al cuerno la propiedad. Seguro que Sakura accede encantada.

-Nana… la estas incomodando…deja que la pobre muchacha se niegue en paz.

-En realidad…no me he negado en ningún momento. ¿O sí? – Vale, la boca se me cae al piso. Mi nana aplaude feliz y Sakura continua ejercitando sus piernas completamente sonrojada.- Claro que si usted tiene otros planes no pasa nada.- la miro embobado y nana me hace un gesto con los ojos diciéndome que o acepto o me mata.

-Yo no… bueno…en realidad no tenía nada planeado aún pero… no quiero que acepte por compromiso, mi nana chochea ya un poco y…

-¡Eh!

-No. No es compromiso señor…lo siento, no se su apellido.

-Li, me apellido Li.- Un brillo casi imposible de ocultar cruza sus ojos y una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Tanto Chien como yo la miramos sin entender su profunda alegría por saber mi apellido.

-Señor Li… - Sakura agacha la cabeza y empieza a masajear las piernas inmóviles de mi nana.

-Bien entonces, saldrán a tomar algo esta noche. Shaoran ya ha comido muchas croquetas pero estoy segura de que para las nueve ya volverá a tener hambre. ¿La invitarás a cenar no?

-Yo..eh…claro. Si la señorita Kinomoto lo quiere así.

-Llámeme Sakura, por favor.

-OH, Sakura pues… ¿quieres cenar conmigo y luego ir a tomar algo? – un extraño nerviosismo nace en mi estomago mientras espero su respuesta y me siento un idiota redomado. No era la primera vez ni mucho menos que ofrecía una cita a una muchacha. ¿Entonces porqué esperaba la respuesta con tanto miedo a una negativa?

-Claro. Me encantará señor Li.

-Creo que si tú quieres que te llame Sakura, es justo que tú me llames Shaoran. ¿No?

-Claro… esta bien, Shaoran.

Y aquí estoy yo. En un restaurante italiano cerca del centro. Es lo máximo que me puedo permitir. Espero, que sea suficiente. Supongo que de no ser así, Sakura no merecerá la pena y pronto la decepción de conocer a un nuevo ser superficial desaparecerá. De momento ya va retrasada, aunque pude ver en casa de Nana que la puntualidad era al menos uno de sus defectos. Sólo espero que los que vengan esa noche con ella no sean mayores.

-Buenas noches, Shaoran.- Salto asustado cuando su voz aparece por mi espalda. ¡Y es que no la esperaba! – OH, lo siento. Te asusté. Siento llegar tarde, de nuevo. Pero el mundo parece estar en mi contra cada vez que me propongo llegar a tiempo. Soy una despistada nata.

-Lo he visto. No te preocupes, no hace mucho que espero. ¿Entramos?

-Siempre me ha encantado este restaurante. ¿Has reservado? Suele estar muy lleno los viernes por la noche.

-Pues no. La verdad es que no lo pensé.

-Tranquilo, seguro que Ethian hace algo para que tengamos mesa.

-¿Ethian?

-Sí, es el dueño del local. Es muy amigo de mis padres.

-¿A si?

-Ajá.- la chica entra velozmente al local dejando que viera su figura esbelta perderse tras la puerta, y por un momento, me siento tentado a huir. Tiene un carácter muy vivaz y parlanchín, y yo soy más bien malhumorado y solitario. No somos precisamente un par compatibles. Pero ese impulso desaparece rápido y el miedo a una nueva decepción es sustituido por la ilusión de algo distinto. Entro tras ella y la veo hablar animadamente con el señor mayor de la entrada. – Mil gracias René. – la chica se voltea hacia mi mientras observo como el hombre se pierde por el local. – René va a montarnos una mesa expresamente para nosotros.

-¿René? ¿Qué no era Ethiane?

-Ethiane debe estar conversando con las mesas. Como siempre. – Sakura otea el lugar con la mirada alzándose sobre los dedos de sus pies intentando ganar un poco de altura. Pronto sonríe y me señala con un dedo un hombre trajado que esta conversando con unos clientes. - ¿Ves? Ese es Ethiane. Luego te lo presento.

-No es necesario.

-OH, claro que lo es. Te encantará. Es muy agradable.

-Esta bien.- Sakura me observa con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y me pregunto la causa. - ¿Tienes calor?

-¿Eh?

-Pareces sonrojada.

-OH, sí. Sí tengo calor. Quizá debí traer algo más ligero.

-¿Aún más?- Y es que la chica llevaba un top de tirantes en negro con unos bordados en el escote y unos tejanos muy sencillos pero insinuantes que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. En los pies unas sandalias en negro hacían lo propio.

-¿Voy muy fresca?- la chica contempla su atuendo sonrojada como una cereza y con una mueca de espanto al pensar que no se había vestido a mi gusto. Sonrío ligeramente.

-No quería decir eso. Sólo que de ponerte más fresca hubieras venido en bañador mujer. – Sakura agacha la cabeza y juega nerviosa con sus dedos. – Luces bien, en serio. – Y es verdad. No viste ostentosamente sino más bien sencilla y práctica, eso me gusta. Es una novedad. Mis ex solían llevar trajes carísimos o muy ceñidos.

-Tú también luces bien. Bueno… no es que ninguno de los dos se haya esmerado arreglándose, pero eso me gusta. No soporto a los hombres que van a cenar a un simple restaurante de punta en blanco. Les hace parecer desesperados. ¿No crees?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- René apareció entonces interrumpiendo nuestra sencilla charla.

-Querida Sakura, tienes la mesa preparada. Seguro que estarán muy cómodos.

-¿Dónde la has preparado René? – el hombre se agacha hasta la altura de su oído dejándome boquiabierto. ¿Y esas confianzas? Ella sonríe gustosa y le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice cuando él le susurra algo al oído. Luego toma mi brazo contenta y a paso apresurado me guía hasta una puerta que pone "Solo personal autorizado"

-Sakura, creo que es solo para trabajadores.

-Lo sé.- la chica abre la puerta sin reparos y me hace entrar tirando del brazo. Subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a un cuarto lleno de trastos viejos. Ella los esquiva hábilmente a pesar de la oscuridad y yo la sigo aguantándome las miles de preguntas. Se para frente a un ventanal y abre las puertas enérgicamente. Una preciosa terraza se dibuja ante mis ojos. Miles de plantas y enredaderas adornan las paredes, y el parque de enfrente del restaurante brilla bajo nuestros ojos. En el centro, una mesa perfectamente adornada espera que alguien tome asiento. – ¿A que es maravilloso? Esta terraza es privada pero…mi familia siempre ha sido invitada a subir cuando quiera. ¿Te gusta?

-Es…precioso. ¿pero nos subirán la comida aquí?

-Ajá. Ya verás. Tú solo toma asiento, lee el menú y dime que deseas tomar.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos.- Sakura toma mi mano y me lleva hasta la mesa. Luego abre la carta ansiosa y me la entrega incitándome a que la lea.

-No hace falta, ya se lo que me apetece.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y que es?

-Una pizza tropical.

-OK. ¿Y para beber?

-No sé…¿que prefieres?

-Yo soy fan del Lambrusco.

-Lambrusco entonces. – Sakura asiente sonriente y ante mi total asombro corre hacia una esquina de la terraza. Allí hay un canal que parece conducir el agua de la lluvia Y justo a su lado otro que nace a media pared y baja hasta perderse en el suelo. Sakura levanta una tapa de dicho canal y habla aguantándose la risa.

-Hola Kanako, ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces allá arriba? .- una voz salida de la nada se oye en la terraza para mi total asombro, deduzco que proviene del conducto.

-René me ha montado una hermosa mesa para cenar esta noche.

-¿Sola?

-No, acompañada.

-¿Has traído un chico? Ahora subo.

-No, no tonta. Que me avergüenzas. Ya subirás con el pedido si sientes curiosidad, disimula un poco mujer.- Sakura me mira de reojo avergonzada y yo no puedo evitar sonreír. Es evidente que Sakura no tiene muchas citas.

-Vale, vale. Pues dígame la señorita, ¿que van a tomar?

-Pizza tropical, tallarines al pesto rojo y un delicioso lambrusco rosado.

-¿Es que nunca cambias de menú?

-¿Para qué? Si este ya me gusta.

-Bah, eres más sosa. Vale, vale. Ahora lo preparo y vengo a conocer al pobre que ha caído en tus redes.

-¡Kanako!

Pero solo la risa de la muchacha se oye en respuesta. Sakura cierra la tapa sonrojada y sonríe nerviosa cuando me devuelve la mirada.

-Esta Kanako… no le hagas caso. Nunca vengo con nadie que no sea mi familia.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno…digamos que no me gustan mucho las citas.

-Pero aceptaste esta. OH…lo hiciste por compromiso por mi nana…

-No, no. Para nada. Me apetecía.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… no lo sé del todo. Quizá me causaste buena impresión y sabía que no te sobrepasarías conmigo.

-Ya… ¿has tenido mala suerte con los chicos?

-No, para nada. Para tener mala suerte con ellos antes hay que dejar que lo intenten. Jamás he tenido novio ni tampoco me ha gustado nadie.

-Eso, es muy extraño en una chica de tu edad. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinte?

-Veintiocho.

-Joder, eres mucho mayor que yo, y yo creyendo que eras una niña. – Sakura agacha la cabeza roja como una cereza y yo sonrío levemente. – Eh, que es un cumplido.

-Parecer una niña no es un cumplido, Shaoran.

-Parecer joven es un cumplido, yo no he dicho que parezcas una niña, sólo que por tu carácter y tu rostro creí que lo eras.

-¿Mi carácter?

-Si, eres infantil. Te emocionas con cualquier cosa. Y eso…es otro cumplido. Siempre me han gustado las chicas inocentonas, aunque nunca me he atrevido a salir con ninguna.

-Así que inocentona ¿eh? Tú en cambio pareces un cascarrabias al que la vida no ha tratado bien, siempre con el ceño fruncido y expectante. Pareces el típico hombre que espera pero no hace nada para que llegue lo que espera.- la miro asombrado y dolido. ¿Quién es ella para juzgarme tan duramente? Ni que la hubiera ofendido. ¡Qué lo mío era un cumplido!- OH, no te lo tomes a mal. Era solo una observación. En realidad que seas así te hace misterioso y dan ganas de conocerte y averiguar porqué eres así.

-Bueno, no creo que valga la pena conocer a alguien huraño. ¿no?

-Yo creo que sí. Siempre he pensado que los más huraños y fríos también son los más apasionados y los que mejor saben amar.

-¿A…apasionados? No creo que mis ex novias pensaran igual

-¿Ex novias en plural? ¿Cuantas?

-Dos.

-Ah, pues no son muchas. ¿Qué pasó?

-Eso es personal.

-De eso van las citas ¿no? De conocer a la otra persona. Y para eso hay que hablar sobre temas personales.

-No tanto quizá.

-Esta bien… ¿dónde te criaste?

-En un orfanato.- Sakura parpadea un par de veces sorprendida.

-¿En…en un orfanato? Yo…¿por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Si, es decir. No pareces… no…

-¿qué? ¿Huérfano?

-Bueno yo… pero eres un ¡Li!

-¿Cómo?

-Yo… esto…leí un artículo viejo sobre tu familia. Yo creí que eras…bueno…

-OH ya entiendo. Pensaste que era rico. De seguro te ha sorprendido que te trajera aquí. Por eso aceptaste tan rápido la propuesta de Nana, pensaste que había una gran fortuna tras mis espaldas. Ahora entiendo tu rostro ilusionado al oír mi nombre…que estúpido… – Una profunda indignación y una mayor desilusión me hacen levantarme de la mesa.- Pues siento decepcionarla. Ahora si me disculpa señora Kinomoto, debo irme.

-Pero… yo no…

-OH, vamos. No se esfuerce. Lo último que necesito es otra mujer superficial en busca de una vida fácil y cargada de lujos. Yo no voy a ofrecerle esa vida, ni aún cuando tuviera la fortuna que usted creía.

-Pero es que yo no…

-Adiós, señorita Kinomoto.

-Shaoran espera…- pero no le doy tiempo a que diga nada. Salgo por la puerta encontrándome a una chica con lo que habíamos pedido. Sólo le doy el dinero suficiente para saldar la cena y desaparezco ante su total sorpresa. Oigo como la chica le pregunta a Sakura pero nada más. El sonido de los coches y las risas de la gente cubre mis oídos impidiéndome oír ninguna respuesta.

Ahora lo entiendo todo. Una chica hermosa, que acepta una invitación de un hombre que no conoce tan fácilmente, sólo podía traer malas consecuencias. Una decepción más en mi larga lista. Otra vez me había ilusionado con la idea de conocer a alguien para mí y ¿para qué? Una chica superficial y vana me ha vuelto a demostrar que mi suerte sigue siendo la misma. Joder, y esta no encajaba con el perfil de caza fortunas con esa ingenua sonrisa y su ropa casual. Casi podría haber jurado que era aún más sencilla que yo. Pero sólo era fachada, quizá intentaba conquistarme con su aire infantil y dulzón esperando ser diferente a las muchas mujeres que un rico codiciado debe conocer. La muy cabrona.

·············································································································································

-¡Ya estoy en casa Nana!- dejo las llaves encima del zapatero de la entrada y acaricio mi cuello maltratado por el trabajo.- Hoy he tenido el peor de los días. Trece horas sin parar, la maldita obra esta retrasada y los arquitectos nos están apretando las tuercas.- camino en dirección al comedor y callo de golpe al ver a mi nana junto a Sakura haciendo los ejercicios. ¡Son las ocho maldita sea! ¿No se supone que esa ya debería haberse ido?

-Hola querido. Precisamente ahora iba a preguntarle a Sakura como les había ido el viernes. – Sakura agacha la cabeza sonrojada y con mirada ¿triste? La muy…

-Fue bien nana. Voy a la cocina a por algo de comer.

-Vale querido.

Miro reprobadoramente a Sakura antes de salir del salón y entro con mala gana a la cocina. La muy imbecil se debe haber retrasado de nuevo y por eso esta aún en la casa. Yo que esperaba llegar y tener una conversación reparadora con Chien.

-¿Shaoran?- la voz dulzona de la chica me irrita sólo de oírla. ¿Qué quiere ahora?- Hola yo…quería explicarte el malentendido de la otra noche… te fuiste tan deprisa que..

-No hay nada que explicar, ni malentendido que resolver. Me quedó muy claro.

-No, no te quedó claro. Yo jamás acepté la cita por motivos económicos.

-Paso de oír lo que seguro es un discurso bien ensayado, digas lo que digas no te creeré.- Y aún sin tomar nada de la cocina me dirijo a la puerta con la total intención de irme a dar una vuelta hasta que esa mocosa mentirosa se largue.

-No has cambiado para nada, Shao-kun, sigues siendo el mismo niño huraño de siempre, sólo que ahora más crecidito.- paro mis pasos en ese mismo instante. ¿Shao-kun? ¿Quién me ha llamado así antes? Me giro sobre mis talones y la miro analizante. Ella sólo sonríe nostálgicamente y me siento perdido. ¿Me conocía? ¿De cuando?

-¿Quién coño eres tú? Yo no te conozco.

-OH, si que me conoces. Sólo que quizá no lo recuerdas. La última vez que te vi tenías casi seis años. Yo tenía doce. Fue en el funeral de tus abuelos.

-¿Conociste a mis abuelos?

-No sólo los conocí, prácticamente vivía en su mansión.

-¿Cómo?- vale, si esa era una mentira era muy, muy y muy gorda.

-Mi padre, Fujitaka, trabajaba en los jardines, y mi madre, era la sirvienta jefa, Nadesiko.

-¿Nadesiko? Yo…recuerdo vagamente… era una mujer muy bella. Tenía…tenía el pelo largo y rizado y…es verdad…tenía una niña…solía perseguirla a todos lados cuando iba a ver a los abuelos… una niña con unos ojos…unos… - miré los ojos de Sakura que me contemplaban nostálgicos.

-Tras la muerte de tus abuelos mis padres buscaron otros empleos. Fue duro para ellos pues los querían y apreciaban mucho… pero pronto descubrimos que tus abuelos sentían lo mismo. Parte del testamento fue a parar a manos de mis padres y gracias a ellos hemos vivido cómodamente, no somos ricos, ni mucho menos pero… le debemos mucho a tu familia. Mis estudios y mi hogar son un claro ejemplo… Yo jamás supe nada de ti. Mis padres hablaron una vez en la cocina sobre tu padre y parecían tristes pero…jamás creí que había muerto también y que tú…bueno…habías quedado huérfano. Por eso me sorprendí. ¡Pero no quedé contigo por dinero! Sólo…sólo te recordé al oír tu nombre y ver de nuevo tus ojos… cuando tenías cinco años jugábamos a ver quién aguantaba más la mirada sin reírse. Siempre perdía…eras tan tranquilo y serio…aún lo eres… Por eso me ilusioné tanto al oír tu nombre y…y por eso acepté la cita. Quería ver en quién te habías convertido… siempre…siempre quise volver a verte…

-Lo recuerdo… recuerdo ese juego…siempre tenías que ser mi esclava por una hora. ¡Recuerdo que una vez te hice entrar en el cuarto de mis abuelos y coger la crema de manos de la abuela! Estabas atemorizada…Dios… cuantos recuerdos… los había dejado olvidados…

-Eras muy pequeño…

-Pero yo…- Contemplé el rostro renacido de la chica y no pude evitar sentirme mal.- Yo…creí…

-Tranquilo. No tiene importancia. Sé lo que pensaste. Es natural. Pero te prometo que no necesito ni quiero más dinero de tu familia. Ya fueron tremendamente buenos con nosotros, además, cuando vi donde vivía tu querida nana, Chien, deduje que la fortuna de tus padres había desaparecido. Se nota que quieres mucho a Chien y que si tuvieras un solo millón se lo darías a ella. ¿Te adoptó?

-No…en realidad…bueno sí. Lo hizo. Pero al año tubo el accidente y le negaron la custodia. No se podía hacer cargo.

-Dios…cuanto lo siento… Si mis padres lo hubieran sabido de seguro habrían hecho lo posible para adoptarte… te querían tanto…pero… no entiendo que pasó… sabía que tu padre pasaba un mal momento pero…

-Se suicidó. Malgastó todo lo que teníamos y mis abuelos lo desheredaron. Intentaron pedir mi custodia pero murieron antes. Así que no quedó nada para mí tras su muerte.

-¡Dios! Yo…

-Pero al parecer para tu familia sí. ¿Cuánto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuánto te dejaron mis abuelos?

-Yo… no lo sé exactamente…- veo que la chica parece incomoda y me siento culpable.- Creo que fueron varios millones pero… bueno…

-¿Tus padres…? ¿Están bien?

-Sí. Tan maravillosos y buenos como siempre. También tengo un hermano fantástico… es médico. No se si lo recuerdas… se llama Touya.

-Y eres…¿eres feliz?

-¿Eh?

-Si eres feliz.

-Mucho.- Sakura me mira extrañada y me doy cuenta de que la estoy cagando con mis preguntas ansiosas.

-Lo siento. Es que… me ha sorprendido mucho todo esto…

-Lo imagino.

-Lo siento. Tengo que…tengo que irme. Te veo en otra ocasión.

-Va…vale.- Ignoro su cara triste y salgo por la puerta sin despedirme de Chien. Son demasiadas cosas de golpe. La niña de mi infancia, el dinero que perdí, los ojos que he buscado sin cesar aún sin ser consciente… por eso me gustó tanto Naruko, y también Aruka… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Las dos tenían hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes, como la niña que atesoraba en mis recuerdos aún sin saberlo… una niña mayor que yo… una niña feliz y completa…Sakura… he aquí la otra parte del Ying Yang. Con una familia amorosa, unos estudios, un trabajo digno, y mi dinero… joder… tiene parte del dinero que me tendría que haber pertenecido por derecho maldita sea… Tanto tiempo deseando conocer a la persona que se había quedado con mi suerte dejándome desamparado y solo…y mírala…la he tenido frente a mí…y lo peor, es que ni siquiera puedo odiarla porqué…ella no tiene la culpa.

Continuará….

Hola! Aquí estoy con mi nueva creación. Una totalmente nueva que ni yo sabía que haría. ¡con la de ideas que tenía! Jejeje, pero me gustó y creo que ha salido sola así que… aquí les dejo esta pequeña introducción y quedo a la espera de noticias suyas y opiniones buenas o malas.

Como ven es una historia alternativa que no tiene nada que ver con la magia o con la historia de card captor Sakura. Pero aún así espero que les guste, será corta, de unos cinco capítulos o seis supongo…aunque no tengo ni idea en realidad…En fin, espero verles en el próximo capitulo. Suerte y gracias.


End file.
